Dipped in Chocolate
by x-cry
Summary: one-shot; MisaxL; L wants what Light has.


**Title:** Dipped in Chocolate  
**Genre:** AU, Puppy love  
**Pairing: **Misa // L (Deathnote)  
**Rating:** PG**  
Words: **780**  
Warning: **Slight OOC  
**A/N: **Wrote this a while back on LJ for a friend, because she wrote me this awesome MisaL drabble. This little drabble series and my newfound love in the Misa/L fandom is inspired by Kat-chan's "Rewrite."  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the stories that bring these beautiful characters together.  
**Summary: **[Drabble; MisaxL] L wants what Light has.

**Dipped in Chocolate**

They visited each other every Friday, two unlikely people connecting, hearts open, ears ready to listen and lips moving.

With a flick of her long, silky black hair and the usual fake Misa-Misa type grin, she approaches him, skipping over actually, all dressed in black and red stripes, Hello Kitty accessories in necklaces and hairclips, even the kitty head logo on her super tight black tunic, and as usual, in a dark plaid mini-skirt a tad too short for his taste and really bright pink, maybe cherry flavored lip-gloss.

She was the diva. The doll, the idol that everyone adored. She was Amane Misa.

Although it looked like he was gawking at her as she sauntered over in those long legs of her, black boots decorated with lots of shiny silver buckles, in reality, his attention, his unblinking eyes, were actually focused on the sweets she had carried with her.

Candy drops, cookies, a slice of cake, and oh my, was that a chocolate-dipped strawberry he saw? Oh how hard he would pounce at her like a dog right now to get them. Or rather, he'd wrestle her and pry them off from her delicate fingers.

L gave her that same, blank stare, as he would give to Light. His ignorant expression, the same visage he would have on whenever she asked him about his day as he worked away on his laptop, his face up close to the blinding screen, a lollipop hanging at the corner of mouth.

"_How was your day? I made these especially for you! Please enjoy them!"_

But that was all in his mind. The sweets were actually for Light. She circled that man that was not L himself like a hawk. She showered that man with strawberry candy drops and affection like raindrops, all in which it would later be thrown away behind her back, a disgusted look on Light's face and incoherent mutters of, _"petty chick."_

Misa was blinded by false love, by false hope, by her own inability to figure out the obvious. Light was using her. Inwardly, L didn't like how that man was treating the pretty girl, the woman who was good at baking sweets.

Had he no shame on that? Ah, all the things that he takes granted for will lash back at him twice as hard, in great misfortunes…

When Light disappears for several months, Misa, oddly enough, seeks out L for comfort, coincidentally bumping into him at the maid café she went to, every Friday, looking at him with those big brown eyes, the usual smile he found tugging her lips fading away, "Ryuzaki-san?" Her voice wasn't as chipper as usual, her eyes dull.

Did she come to realize that Light wasn't here anymore and will never love her?

L acknowledged her presence but never turned his gaze away from his computer screen, "Hmm…? May I help you with something, Amane-san?"

"Misa-misa misses Light. He's been away for a long time."

He rolls his raccoon eyes at her and takes a sip of his cold, creamy-caramel frappucino, "I'm sure you do."

She rests her head on the edge of the red _Parry Microfiber_ modern chair he sat on and wraps her arms around his legs, "Misa-Misa appreciates Ryuzaki-san for listening. Please, ask Misa whatever it is Ryuzaki-san wants. Misa would like to do something special for Ryuzaki-san."

L's face lights up, slightly, to those words and he chuckles, licking his lips, "Why, there is something I'd like to request from you in return for my service."

"Yes? Misa-misa is listening."

He runs his hand through threads of her hair and forces her to look at him, his fingers grazing under her chin,

"I want to be showered with home-baked sweets from Amane-san."

For the first time in months, Misa's eyes finally gleamed with the same excitement she had before, the one she used to show to Yagami Light only.

L made a note of her facial features, the smile tugging at the corner of her lips, wider, the excitement and giddiness coming out of her pre-depressed state.

"Misa-misa won't disappoint Ryuzaki-san! No she won't!" Misa clasps her hands together, a huge grin now displayed on her face.

He watches as she bounced away, rambling to no one in particular, _Rem_, if he heard correctly, _"perhaps an imaginary friend"_ he thought to himself, before turning away, taking a sweet slow bite of chocolate dipped strawberries and continuing on with his work.

It was for sure that Amane Misa was going to be blinded by love again.

L couldn't help but grin at that fact, at the fact that Misa was going to be his for a little while…

_**~owari~**_


End file.
